


Draco Malfoy One Shots

by Einamochi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einamochi/pseuds/Einamochi
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

RUMOURS

Rummaging for my parchment I absent-mindedly shove in my bag, I walked towards the astronomy tower, infuriated.

I was minding my own business in the library, studying my ass out for Professor McGonagall's test the next day when I overheard three fifth-year Gryffindors whispering across the table I was sitting. At first, I didn't mind what they were gossiping about because clearly, it wasn't my business.

It changed when all of a sudden, I heard my name came up - and something about what they said got me so mad I slammed my hands so hard on the table, gathering all terror-stricken eyes towards me. I winced.

"Miss Y/N! I do not tolerate such behaviour. Leave the library at once." Madame Pince, obviously not happy with what I did, shouted across the room. Too embarrassed with my outburst, I quickly cleared my table and whispered an apology before glancing at the fifth years, sending them death glares. 

Arriving at the top of the tower, I thought I'd be the only one using it but it seems that someone has already occupied the place - a certain Slytherin boy, reading what seems to me a book on astronomy. 

Noticing my presence, he looks up from the book he was studying. At first I could see the irritation written all over his face, not happy that someone disturbed his peace. But when he realized it was me, amusement and relief washed over his gray, metallic eyes. 

"What brings you here? Is the library not good enough for you, little Ravenclaw?" He asked, taunting while giving me his signature bad boy smirk. 

Ah, the Syltherin Prince, Draco Malfoy. 

Rolling my eyes, I ignored his remark as I walked towards the other side of the place, dropped my bag on the floor before leaning against the railings while I feel the night breeze brush against my face as I try to calm myself down. 

Inhaling the scent of expensive cologne, I could sense that Draco was standing behind me closely. 

"What seems to be the problem, love?" The warmth of his arms envelop my waist. I couldn't help but lean back, close my eyes and enjoy the feeling. 

Yes, I'm dating the infamous bad boy. 

I was hesitant if I should tell him about the rumours I heard. Having full knowledge of Draco's attitude, I don't want him to get in trouble and worsen his reputation.

"Fucking McLaggen spreading rumours about me sleeping with some of the members from the Gryffindor's Quidditch team. Seems to me that I've hurt his ego when I rejected him last week."

I instantly regretted telling him with the way he tightened his grip around me, body clearly shaking as he tried to control his temper. 

"That fucker." He hissed. "He's really gonna get it this time." But before things could get any worse, I turned to him, ran my fingers on the hallows of his cheeks, and tried to calm him down.

"Draco. Don't." I whispered as I thumb his plump lips. "He's not worth the anger. The rumours will eventually calm down." I added, giving him a reassuring smile. 

Sighing in defeat, he engulfed me in a tight embrace. "Whatever you say, my love." But for some reason, I know deep down, he'll do something about this. And I certainly am not complaining; he is Draco after all, and no one - literally, no one, can get away hurting whoever Draco is gravitated towards to.


	2. Chapter 2

AMORTENTIA

Potions was supposedly my last class for the day but fortunately, the professors called for an urgent meeting which means we didn't have to deal with Professor Snape.

Lucky, lucky day.

Gathering around on one of the tables, my friends - fellow Ravenclaws, decided to have fun. While they were busy doing things I wouldn't even interest myself with, I was there, unbothered, and blanketed all over my own bubble.

Out of a sudden, one of my friends came up to me. "Hey, y/n. We made something." I could hear the excitement bubbling out of her. Curious as to what she was talking about, I shifted my eyes from the book that I was reading to the glass tube that she was holding.

Tilting my head, I gave her a questioning look. "May I know what that is?"  
"It's a potion, obviously." She snorted.

Okay, I know what a potion looks like, I'm not dumb, but I urged her to explain further. With a wicked smile, she replied. "Amortentia."

I was utterly in shock. How the hell can they brew something so powerful? Snape didn't even teach that one yet. "It's not the perfect copy but you can actually smell the person you fancy with this." She further explained, something that washed me with relief. Imagine brewing something that could potentially make someone fall inlove without their consent? Horrendous.

She shoved me the tiny tube, "Try smelling it, see what fragrance you smell." By now my friends started flocking around my table, curious for the result.

I guess there's no harm in trying? I mean..

I opened the lid of the glass funnel, held it closer to my nose, anticipation boiling out of my chest.

"So, what does the Amortentia smell?"  
Inhaling, I started to perceive something. 

'Vanilla...expensive cologne and..

..green apples?' 

It took me a moment to realise that I've come across those fragrances before. Opening up my eyes, little did I know that the owner of those scents came from the boy who has been staring at me for quite some time now - strong, icy gray eyes hinted with shades of green piercing all the way into my soul. 

Across the room, two wooden tables away from where I was sitting, was none other than the Syltherin Prince, Draco Malfoy.

I could tell that he has been listening to our conversation as his face gets painted with smug.

But instead of telling the truth I chose to say, "Chocolate, the smell of old books and honey," being the first thoughts that barelled down my mind. I could see that they were confused, clearly not satisfied with my answer. 

I looked back at his direction and from how I see it, he already knew I was lying as he shook his head at me before darting back his conversation with Blaze.

I snapped out of my thoughts at the harsh blaring of the school bell. Students already started darting outside the classroom. I bid my goodbyes to my friends telling them that I'll be seeing them in the common room later. 

I was preoccupied with tidying up my books inside my bag when I felt someone beside me.

"I was really intrigued with your answer a while ago." 

Eyes tracing towards his direction, I see Draco leaning against the table, staring at me with so much intensity that I have to look away. "You heard my answer, Draco."

Swinging my bag over my shoulder, I faced him and politely smiled. He tutted as he sauntered towards me, his body hovered over mine. "Don't lie to me, little Ravenclaw." 

His intense stare made me quiver. He slowly held my cheeks that're now turning light pink with his cold yet surprisingly soft touch, and leaned towards my ear, I could feel his breath fanning at the crook of my neck. "Would you, perhaps, want to know what my Amortentia smells like?"

I couldn't respond. Heck, I can't even move away from him. "Hmm, let's see.. Lavender, a hint of mint, and black coffee." I was completely speechless.

He is describing my scent. 

He moved back but still held me against his arms. The scent that I smelt because of the Amortentia all comes back but this time, it was Draco and his presence that intoxicate me. 

"Draco.." I couldn't help but whimper his name, finding him and his damned scent so addicting - almost feeling the strong influence of Amortentia consuming me up, wiring my senses down as if I'm caught under some kind of spell.

Or am I?

"Yes, love?" Draco's voice reduced to a whisper as he nosed my cheeks.

And the next thing I knew, his lips caught mine.


End file.
